Shi no Shirushi -Mark of Death-
A dangerous virus that excretes toxins in the infected that causes hallucinations. No physical symptons observed, though much psychological trauma is brought upon the infectee. During the final stages of the SnS, the infected is shown to suffer from traumatic hallucinations that causes physical damage, maybe showing that mana is involved, though reports indicate that mages and non-mages are capable of being affected. There are five stages to the SnS cycle, and currently 13 variations of the virus. It is incurable except during the early stages. Infection The virus enters the body via an orifice (e.g. the mouth) or a cut or wound, though the low pH in the stomach will destroy the virus. Working primarily within the blood stream, it reproduces rapidly by causing existing cells to create more virus cells. Toxins excreted in this stage also prevents white bloods cells (primarily phagocytes) from even moving near the virus. It does not appear completely contagious in the first four stages, only transmitting via blood contact. Though in the final stage, any skin contact with the blood will lead to an infection, and immediate medical attention would be required. Symptons Little physical symptons are shown throughout the entire "cycle" of the SnS except during the final stages where it has been observed that lacerations open up all across the entire body, even one case the body is torn into 6 pieces. *"A Virus Phatasm" - The infectee is often reported to see, hear, and interact with a "person" that isn't there. This is apparent during the Encouter, Middle and Latter stages. *Fear, dread, anxiety and paranoia all develop during the late middle, latter and final stages. *The anticipation of inevitable death sometimes drives the infectee into insanity. The SnS virus may be a catalyst for this process however. Five Stages Early The early stage lasts around 1-2 years, reports shows that the infectee notice recurring faces upon existing people. Only realising who they are once the person actually interacts with them. This is the stage where the virus can be removed from the blood. Encounter This lasts around 1-8 weeks. The infectee encounters the "virus phantasm", sometimes not even realising that they are not visible to anyone else. The virus releases a new hallucinegnic toxins, that now causes phantasms of some form to manifest itself to the infected. It expresses no opinions of its own, agreeing and disagreeing with the infected. It forms no coherent sentences of its own at this time. Middle The longest stage lasting around 9-16 years. The virus phantasm becomes more vivid and even acts like a true being. Talking, chatting and arguing with the infected, also observed to have developed its own opinions on subjects and offering advice. Even "going home" and temporarily leaving the infected. Though it is never observed to be eating or sleeping. Latter Lasting around 1-2 months, the phantasm becomes more reserved, paler and ephereal. Never leaving the infected's side, appearing anywhere at anytime, it is compared to as a haunting or possession. Final The phantasm takes up a hideous formation (form depends on the variation of the virus), and proceeds to destroy its hosts body. -13 Variations- The 13 variations are the same virus but with different genetic material, resulting in different virus phantasms emerging such as 3 being appearing as a strong, stoic and proud man to 11 being a young girl that appears harmless. It has been observed that more than one variation can exist at one time within an organism. Though this does not increase or decrease the time period of each stage. SnS 1 A dark quiet man, seen to wear dark clothing with a very pale complexion, dubbed "Reaper". SnS 2 SnS 3 A stoic, strong man, often nicknamed "Knight". SnS 4 (Jessica5991) An outline of a cat, inside of which is the night sky, nicknamed "Noire étoile". SnS 5 SnS 6 SnS 7 (Jessica5991) A cheerful girl resembling Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Therefore called "Alice". SnS 8 A melancholic, sardonic woman appearing from the Karalik region dubbed as "Reisho-tekina". SnS 9 SnS 10 SnS 11 A young harmless innocent girl, appearing cheerful and happy. Nicknamed "Lucy". SnS 12 SnS 13 Category:Illness and Disease